Downtown Sasquatch
by feesha724
Summary: Downtown Sasquatch makes it big! MarcoDylan, SpinnerPaige, JimmyHazel, Craig, Ashley, Ellie, maybe a girl Craig meets, & more! Ch. 4 UP!
1. Getting Ready for the Show

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi (Jr. High, High, The Next Geration, or any others) cries. If I did, it wouldn't end. It would follow them through college!

****

In this chapter (in order of appearance): Dylan, Marco, Jimmy, Spinner, Craig

****

Rated: PG for this chapter, nothing really bad, just to be safe. The rating will probably move to PG-13 later, but most likely not any higher.

****

Things you need to know: Italics mean an action is happening. A dash (-) means someone is mocking another person.

****

A/N: This is not my first ff, but it is my first Degrassi one and it's the first one I'll (hopefully) finish. I hope you guys don't think it's too boring, especially as the story continues. I don't really know where it's going at this point, so I'd gladly take suggestions, either in reviews or email.

If you have a review that is not positive, please tell me what I can change. Reviews such as "This story is a pile of garbage!" I will simply ignore. If it says, "This story is a pile of garbage because it's boring, there's no plot, and there's too many spelling and grammar mistakes!" I will try and fix the problem (if I and other readers agree).

If it is positive, if possible, please tell me what you liked or thought was a good touch or whatever.

ok, that was a really long A/N, so here's the story!

Oh, yeah! This will mostly be a Marco/Dylan fanfic!!

* * *

Downtown Sasquatch

Chapter 1

Rated PG

Saturday Morning

4:59 A.M.

The Del Rossi-Michalchuk home.

Beep Beep Beep Beep

It was 5:00 A.M. Marco needed to get up, but was too tired.

"Marco" someone said softly.

There was no response.

"Marco!" They loudly repeated.

Marco opened his eyes slowly.

"There you go; now get up!"

"Come on, Dylan...I'm too tired!"

"Well, then you shouldn't have partied so long last night! Downtown Sasquatch needs their extremely talented bass player."

"Not today"

"Yes, today; and for the next ten months. How can they go on tour if the hottest member is in bed because he's -too tired-?"

Marco smiled and chuckled.

"Fine, I'll get up"

"Good Boy"

Marco got up and got dressed. So did Dylan.

Marco was looking in the mirror, trying to fix hair. Dylan walked in.

"Holy bed-head! Well, I can fix that!"

Dylan ruffled Marco's hair, only making things worse.

"Dylan!"

"What?" _Dylan leaned in closer to Marco _"I think it looks sexy."

Dylan kissed Marco for a few seconds.

"You would," Marco said after breaking the kiss.

Dylan walked out of the bathroom, leaving Marco to his hair.

"You're ready to go, right? All packed?" Marco called from the bathroom.

"For the last time, Marco, yes. Are you sure the guys are okay about me riding in the tour bus with you?"

"It's just driving there. We're all getting rooms when we get there. But, yeah. It's fine."

Marco walked out of the bathroom

"Besides, Paige is going." he finished.

Marco spotted Dylan on the computer and yawned.

"What're doin'?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Dylan, resting his chin on the older boy...man...guy's shoulder.

"I'm on a message board."

"Oh, really. Which one?"

"Some band."

"Some band, huh?"

"Ya know, I should be pretty jealous. You have no idea how many people on here think you're hot."

Marco smiled, "Is that so?"

"But don't let that go to your head now"

Marco chuckled, "Don't worry. I won't." he said, kissing Dylan on the cheek. "Although, you _are_ pretty cute when you're jealous," Marco said, smiling.

Marco's eyes wandered to a post Dylan was about to click into. It was titled "Their g/fs"

Dylan clicked it and Marco silently read behind him:

**I know Spinner and Jimmy have girlfriends -the same**

**ones from high school- and I know Craig's single, but**

**what about Marco?**

There were a lot of posts on this thread. Some said he was single, others said he was rumored to have a girlfriend, the few girls claiming they _were _his girlfriends...and then his eyes came across one that said:

**He never really talks about his personal life, but I think**

**he has a boyfriend. I was at a few concerts and this**

**one blonde guy was always there. They were always**

**together and it was pretty obvious by the way they looked**

**at each other. I think they're in love. For real.**

"Wow, are we _that_ obvious at your concerts?" Dylan asked.

"Hmm, I guess so. Maybe I should set the rumors straight..."

"Set the rumors _straight_?" Dylan interrupted.

Marco ignored him and continued, "...I have an interview with the guys at the show today. They always ask that stuff."

"If you want," Dylan said, pretending not to care, but Marco saw the smile forming on his face.

"Hey, we gotta jet. If I'm late the guys'll murder me."

"Alright. I'll shut down and we'll leave."

"Okay, I'll just carry the bags to the car."

Dylan chuckled as an image of Marco drowning in luggage passed through his head.

"What?" Marco asked.

"Nothing. Just...we gotta go, so hurry."

Dylan kissed him on the cheek and sent him to get the luggage with a little slap on the ass.

Marco looked back and smiled before walking to their room, leaving Dylan to shut down the computer.

Dylan walked out of the house and started to laugh hysterically as he saw Marco carrying their luggage. He looked exactly as Dylan had imagined earlier.

"Here, let me help you with that," he said, still laughing."

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry, it's just so funny," Dylan said, taking all but the two smallest suitcases.

"Well, if you didn't pack so much, I wouldn't need help," Marco said, jokingly.

"Me? This is all _your_ stuff!" Dylan objected, innocently.

"Well, I _do_ have to look my best for my adoring fans..."

"Oh, you mean all those girls that think you're hot?"

"Well, them too. But I was referring to the hottest blonde I know." Marco said, suggestively.

"I didn't know you thought Spinner was hot..." he teased.

Smiling, Marco said, "I meant you."

He grabbed the back of Dylan's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I know. Come on, we're late," Dylan said as he loaded the last suitcase into the trunk of his black and red convertible and closed it.

"I still don't know why we don't take the SUV." Marco questioned.

"Because we don't need it. We're just going to Jimmy's. Besides, I'll be damned if I leave my convertible _here_ for ten months. I'm leaving it at Jimmy's. You know how much security he has."

"I guess, but you are so over-protective of your car. You care more about your car than you do me." Marco fake-pouted.

"Awww, come on. You know that's not true."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I know."

Marco's cell rang to the tune of "What I Know", the song that started their career.

"Hello?" he said into it.

"Hey man, where you at?"

"Jimmy, man, we'll be there soon. We're like five minutes away."

"If Marco didn't take so long to get up..." Dylan said, loud enough for Jimmy to hear.

"Okay, man, see ya soon," Jimmy said, laughing.

"Ciao."

Marco ended the call and looked at Dylan.

"Dylan..." he said, half-whining.

"Yes?"

"I did _not_ take too long waking up!"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Okay, fine, you win."

"I always win."

"That's only because I love you too much to let you lose. Besides, if you lost, you'd cry!" Dylan joked.

"I would not," Marco mock-pouted.

Their car pulled into the driveway of Jimmy's house. Luckily the gate was open so they didn't have to buzz in. Dylan parked and they got out of the car and walked up to the door. Right as Marco was about to turn the knob the door opened.

"It's about time!"

Spinner was standing in the doorway. Jimmy walked up behind him.

"Craig's in the bus. Let me just lock up and we'll go," Jimmy said.

"Cool. Spin, help Dylan with our stuff..._please_?"

"Why can't _you_ help him?"

"You should have seen him earlier," he chuckled, "He tried to carry everything out at once and he nearly fell over!" He said, unable to hold in his laughter.

"Oh, I _have_ to see that!" Spinner said, laughing.

"Hey!" Marco yelled, defensively.

"I'll get them myself, Spin, don't worry about it." Dylan offered.

"Come one, Dylan..."

"It's fine. Although, most of it _is_ yours..." Dylan said, trying to guilt Marco into helping.

"It's not mostly mine! But I'll help you, come on."

Dylan put his arm around Marco's shoulder as Marco put his around Dylan's waist. They walked to the car to get the suitcases.

Jimmy walked over to Spinner.

"They're cute together, aren't they?" he asked Spinner.

"Actually, yeah. They're in love...can't stop love."

"Speaking of love, is Paige coming on this tour this time?"

"Yeah, her term at the University of Toronto is over, so we have to pick her up on the way."

"Why didn't she come with you?"

"She stayed over at Ashley's. So did Terri. They went out last night to celebrate the end of her first year." Spinner answered. "Is Hazel going?"

"She can't be there for the first couple shows, but she's gonna meet us when we get to New York, then she'll be staying with us."

"That's right, she's got that modeling gig over there right now. I forgot for a second."

"Man, is life great or what? Downtown Sasquatch makin' it big in Canada _and_ the U.S., Paige is gonna be a lawyer, Hazel's a model, and we all have someone we love," Jimmy said.

"Uh, not _all_ of us, dude," Spinner said, looking at Craig who was poking his head out of a window of the bus.

"Guys! Let's go! I'm driving!" he yelled to Spinner and Jimmy.

"Alright! We're coming!" Jimmy yelled back. "Come on, man," Jimmy said to Spinner.

They were all in the bus - finally! Jimmy shut the door and they were ready to leave.

Dylan and Marco went and sat on the couch in the back of the bus to watch TV.

"Hey! What time is the interview today?" Marco yelled across the bus.

"It's at 4:30; right before sound check," Spinner said, walking towards the couch.

Marco turned to Dylan.

"I'm gonna tell them today if they ask. Are you gonna be there so I can show you off to the world?"

"Of course I will be. Are you gonna tell the guys?"

"Uh...I don't know. Should I?"

"Well, yeah. I think. So they don't look surprised when you say it."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Spinner asked.

Marco and Dylan forgot he was only three feet away.

"Oh, today at that interview I'm going to tell everyone that Dylan and I are together. You know...if they ask."

"Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"Yeah, it's better than always having to hide my personal life. It's exhausting."

"Have you told Jimmy and Craig?" Spin asked.

"Have you told Jimmy and Craig what?" Jimmy asked, walking toward them.

Marco started to answer but was cut off by Spinner.

"Oh, Marco's gonna tell people that he's with Dylan today at the interview."

"You are? That's great, Marco."

"Are you guys okay with it?" Marco asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Spinner asked, slightly confused.

"I thought maybe you guys would be afraid that we'd lose fans if I said anything," Marco explained.

"Marco. If we lose fans over _that_, we don't want them anyway," Spinner reassured him.

"Thanks, guys."

"Hey! What're you all doin' back there?" Craig yelled from the front.

Jimmy walked to the front and told Craig what they were talking about.

"Marco! That's awesome! But it took you long enough! You've been with Dylan for - what? - a year now?" Craig yelled from the front of the bus.

Marco looked at Dylan.

"Three years, Craig!" Marco yelled back.

Dylan smiled and Jimmy and Spin were stunned.

"Oh, my bad!" Craig yelled.

"That long? Are you sure, dude?" Spinner asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Marco said, putting his hand on Dylan's knee. "You don't forget that stuff; well, _I_ don't anyway." he said, looking at Dylan and insinuating that he forgets.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"You know what."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Okay, fine. You win..._again_!"

Dylan smiled.

Jimmy went to sit with lonely Craig, leaving Spinner in the back with Marco and Dylan who were gazing at each other and occasionally kissing each other. Poor guy.

* * *

****

A/N: I didn't really know where to end the chapter...it was going to be a lot shorter, but I decided to write more. Now bare with me...I _know_ I'm a bad writer and I _know_ this is boring, but maybe it will get more interesting on the way.

I was gonna make the next chapter where they go to pick up Paige, but I think that would be pretty boring for you guys. If you want, I'll do it, just review and tell me whether I should pick up Paige or if I should skip straight to when they get there.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Constructive criticism...please? Keyword being _constructive_.

I'll update when I get a few reviews, because if no one's _reading_ the story, I'm not going to bother!

TTYL!!


	2. Picking Up Paige

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...yadda yadda yadda

**In This Chapter:** Spinner/Paige, Craig, Jimmy, Marco/Dylan, Terri, Ashley

**Rating:** Still PG...nothing bad...sorry to disappoint you guys! Lol

**A/N:** HEY guys!!! Sorry it's been so long! I have been MAJORLY lazy lately! But here is chapter 2...I wasn't gonna put in where they pick up Paige...but I got ideas, so here it is! I still think it sux...but whatever...if you wanna read it, go right on ahead! It give me something to do when I get bored!

**Reviewers: **

**man freakzoid -** Sorry it took so long for an update!

**Gmlover -** I'm glad you love it! Marco and Dylan are WAAY cute!

**justakid-24 -** wow...I posted some promises on here...sorry I didn't follow through with them!

**AdamoRuggierosgurl2003 -** Thanks for the encouraging review!

**Josie21612 -** Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And here's your Paige chapter!  
**Anjel919 -** Thanks for the suggestion!

**Sandystar72 -** Thank you! I will!

**T. Rodriguez -** Thanks. Glad you like it and I hope this chapter is just as enjoyable!

**AKGundam -** Thanks! Next chapter here...sorry it took so long!

**I-love-CHAD-M.M - **HEY! Being crazy is not necessarily a bad thing! I'm very proud of my craziness, but thank you for reading my story and CMM _is _hott!

**VinsBaby1989 -** I'm glad you like it! Please keep reading.

**Unsolved -** Sorry it took so long...and a fanfic mainly about M&D would be read by me, too...the reason I wrote this one!

* * *

Downtown Sasquatch

Chapter 2: Picking Up Paige

Rated PG

Spinner left the couch, eventually, to sit in the front with Craig and Jimmy. Marco heard him mumble something about them being too touchy-feely back there.

_He's one to talk Marco thought. He and Dylan -- and everyone else in the world -- knew how sickening Spin and Paige could be at times._

_Whatever. At least we're alone now Marco thought, mischievously, as he started kissing along Dylan's neck. Dylan was obviously enjoying it, so Marco didn't stop until he left a hickey on Dylan's neck._

They continued driving for about an hour to Ashley's house.

They pulled into the driveway and Jimmy yelled, "Guys, we're here!"

No answer.

"Dude, maybe they didn't hear you. Hey!! He said 'we're here'!!" Spinner yelled, louder.

Still no answer.

"Dude, I'll find out what's going on, you two just go inside. Tell Paige I'll be right there."

"Alright, Spin. Come on, Jimmy." Craig replied.

Spinner began walking to the back of the bus.

"Man, what are you guys doing that you can't hear us yelling?"

He got his answer. Marco & Dylan separated from each other & hurriedly put their shirts on.

Spinner stood for a second, then burst into laughter.

"And what, may I ask, is so damn funny?" Marco questioned.

"The look on your faces when you saw me, how you thought we wouldn't find out, your new choice of hairstyles, and the bug bite on Dylan's neck. You might want to hide that before you get out there, dude." Spinner smugly responded.

Dylan glared at Spinner for a moment then said, "Spin, go make out with Paige & we'll meet you out there." Spin laughed again and turned to walk away.

"And if you say anything, you're dead." Dylan threatened.

Spinner ignored this last comment and walked outside, where Paige, Terri, Ashley, Jimmy, and Craig were sitting at a table, talking. Spinner put his index finger over his lips to tell the others not to say anything as he snuck up behind Paige, who was well into detail about her year at university. Spinner started tickling her and she screamed and told him to knock it off. They kissed as everyone waited for Paige to continue her story -- they had all gotten very interested before she'd been interrupted.

"Spin, I was just telling everyone about the great time I had this year."

"Yeah, her year's been pretty fascinating, actually, but I want to hear the rest." Terri said (to Spinner).

"Well, Terri, that's basically it." Paige stated simply.

"OK, new topic," Jimmy started, "Relationships. You can read all about ours in and tabloid or fansite, but how about you two?" He asked Terri and Ash.

"Well, actually, I have a boyfriend." Ashley said.

Craig's expression dropped at her statement, but he wanted to be the supportive friend so he pretended to be happy for her.

"Really? How long?" He asked.

"1 week until our 5-month anniversary -- September 25." She answered.

"Wow. That's great! Who's the lucky guy?" Craig asked, not wanting to know.

"His name is Todd; you'll meet him soon."

"Great! We can't wait, right guys?" Craig asked the guys.

"Yeah, great." They said, knowing how Craig felt about Ash. This was supposed to be his chance to get her back...now it's gone.

"I think you guys'll like him. He's a really great guy." Terri said.

Marco & Dylan had just walked up.

"Talkin' about me?" Dylan asked.

Ashley and Terri said 'Hi' to Marco and Dylan, but when Paige saw her brother, she ran up to him.

"DYLAN!" She said, jumping on him, almost knocking him over.

"I missed you too, Paige." Dylan said, struggling to stand straight without knocking his sister to the ground.

Paige got off and hugged Marco.

"Marco, Dylan, how are you two? I feel like I haven't talked to you in FOREVER!" Paige said, excitedly.

"Paige, it's only been a month...chill" Marco said, calmly.

"So, who's a great guy?" Dylan asked.

"Ashley's boyfriend of 5 months, Todd. You'll get to meet him soon." Terri answered, summing up the whole conversation into 2 sentences.

"oh," Marco said, feeling bad for Craig.

"So, Terri, what about you?" Jimmy said, wanting to re-direct the conversation.

"I just ended a relationship. He was a nice guy, but something wasn't right."

"Maybe it was the whole ex-murderer thing," Ashley suggested.

"Yeah, probably." Terri joked.

They all caught up on their lives (Marco & Dylan clued them in on what was gonna happen at the interview. Paige squealed. They were all proud of them...blah, blah, blah)

At 2:30, Craig looked at his watch.

"Holy crap! We've been here for like 7 hours! We gotta go -- the interview's in 2 hours, sound check in 3, show in 4 ½."

"Alright, Craig, chill. We'll make it." Jimmy reassured him.

"Honeybee, where's all your stuff? I have to load it in the bus." Spin asked Paige.

"I'll show you, come on." she said, grabbing his hand.

"Hey, are you two coming to the show today?" Marco asked Terri and Ashley.

"You think we'd miss it?" Ashley said.

"Well, do you guys wanna come in the bus with us? There's plenty of room." Jimmy asked

"Sure!" The girls responded.

"Don't worry, after the concert we'll drop you guys back off here, ok?" Craig told them.

"Great."

Spinner came out with all Paige's stuff and loaded it in the bus & everyone got in.

They drove for another hour and a half (no more make-out action between Marco & Dylan. This time it was Spinner and Paige).

They finally arrived. They set up their equipment, gave the girls (and Dylan) a quick tour of the backstage area (the more extensive tour came later), ate a little and got ready for their live interview.

* * *

How Dylan hid his hickey from Paige I don't know...living with her for her whole life he must've learned SOME ways to keep things from her.

I KNOW there are punctuation mistakes, I just wanted to get this typed and published for you guys, so I didn't bother to fix it.

Hope you liked it, but there's only one way I can know and that's if you review! So please do, and I'll love you forever!!

Next Chapter preview:

Ch. 3: the Interview

"Wow! This is very exciting...ladies and gentlemen! We have an exclusive confession from the bassist of Downtown Sasquatch!"

that's it...just half of a piece of dialogue...you won't have to wait long for this...as soon as I type it, it's going up!


	3. The Interview

**Disclaimer:** the only things I own are the camera crew and the reporter

**In This Chapter:** Spinner/Paige, Craig, Jimmy, Marco/Dylan, Terri, Ashley, Camera Crew (mine!), Reporter (mine!), Ellie

**Rating:** Still PG...nothing bad...sorry to disappoint you guys! Lol

**A/N:** Ummm...I kinda lied in the last chapter...I said that Ellie, the camera crew and the reporter...well, that's in this chapter! Sorry! But I DID fix it, so it's all gravy now! So, here it is...the next one might take a while, cuz I'm pretty busy with school and planning all the school activities and stuff, so bare with me.

**Reviewers:**

**Anjel919 - **Thanks, I can't wait to see where I go with it, too! LOL!

**man freakzoid - **Thanks, and I wanted to do the chapters like different parts as opposed to cliffhangers in case I don't update for a while, so here's your interview! Again, sorry for the long wait last time!

**Mol - **Thanks! Here you go!

**PsYcHoJo - **Thanks! Glad to hear it interested you! You don't have to wait for long! Here's the next chapter

**ReRe04 - **You don't have to wait, here it is! Dylan and Marco are ADORABLE together!

**Haley -** Well, that's a little harsh, isn't it? Well, I didn't want to die, so I updated!

* * *

Downtown Sasquatch

Chapter 3: The Interview

Rated PG

The guys got ready for their interview and were in place. The camera crew set up everything and got the lighting right, while the hair and make-up people put the final touches on everyone.

"5...4...3...2...You're on!"

"Hello, my name is Kim Chisma¹ and I'm here with the guys of Downtown Sasquatch, live, from the site of their opening performance here in Toronto, Ontario. Say hello guys!"

"Hey, this is Craig Manning"

A box popped on the screen that said: **Craig Manning, ****Lead Vocals/Guitar**

"I'm Spinner Mason"

Again, a box popped on the screen, this time reading: **Spinner Mason, ****Drummer**

"What's up? I'm Jimmy Brooks"

Once again, a screen popped up that said: **Jimmy Brooks, ****Guitar**

"And I'm Marco Del Rossi"

A box once again popped up that said: **Marco Del Rossi, ****Bass Guitar**

"And we are..." Craig Started.

"...Downtown Sasquatch" Everyone said.

"Alright, so first I want to say thank you for taking time out of your hectic schedules to do this interview," She started.

"Oh, it's no problem, really. We love this kind of stuff," Craig said, taking his position as the band's front man.

"Still, we really appreciate this, right guys?" Kim asked the group of fans that have gathered near the band and camera crew. There was a burst of applause and cheers.

"OK, so this is your debut album and you're on your second Canada/U.S. tour, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right," Craig answered.

"So what are you guys doing differently on this tour?"

"Well, we're gonna be playing a lot of smaller shows in between the big ones, we've got school events and carnivals planned. We're going to have a lot of downtime since it's spread over ten months, which means we'll be spending more time in each city and have more time to meet the fans and stuff, so you'll probably see us just walking down the street a couple times," Craig answered.

"That's great news for a lot of fans. So, how does it feel to be so successful on your first album?"

"It's awesome. We are so lucky this all happened," Craig said.

"We know there are so many people out there who want to be successful in this business and to know that we're some of the few that have a shot is great," continued Jimmy.

"But of course, we have to thank our fans for putting us where we are today!" Marco said, getting the whole crowd (which included Dylan, Paige, Ashley, and Terri in the front) to clap and cheer.

"And big thanks, of course, to the T.O. Battle of the Bands competition that gave us free recording time for our debut single 'What I Know'," Spinner had to add.

Standard question

Standard response.

Uninteresting question

Equally uninteresting answer

"Now, I know this is what people are watching to find out. Relationships. But you'll have to wait a little longer as we go to a commercial. But don't change that channel, because when we come back, all the guys will spill on their current love lives. Or will they?" she finished as the camera zoomed in on Marco.

"OK, and we're clear!"

"Marco, we need to know if you're going to tell us about your relationship or non-relationship." Kim informed him.

"I will tell you that, yes, I will let you in on it," Marco responded.

"Guys, did you hear that? We need it typed and formatted: 'EXCLUSIVE! Marco Del Rossi tells us FIRST!'. This is great, thank you Marco."

"We're on it, but you need to get in place. 5...4...3...2...we're back!"

"In case you're just joining us, we're here with Craig Manning, Spinner Mason, Jimmy Brooks, and Marco Del Rossi from Downtown Sasquatch. We're about to find out about the women in their lives. The last time we spoke with you Spinner and Jimmy had girlfriends, Craig was single (scream come from crowd), and Marco wouldn't discuss it. Now for the updated version. Spinner?" Kim asked.

"Nothing has changed. I'm still deeply in love with my high school sweetheart, Paige Michalchuk," Spinner answered, turning around to blow Paige a kiss. The camera zoomed in on Paige for a moment, then moved back to the band.

"How about you, Jimmy? Are you still with Hazel Aden?"

"Yes, I am. She couldn't be here today. She has a photo shoot in New York, but she'll be at later shows." Jimmy answered.

"Craig. You're the only hope for all the lucky lady fans out there. Don't tell us you've become un-availible?" Kim questioned.

"No, Kim, I'm still single," Craig replied as cheers came from the crowd.

"There's still hope for you ladies! Now, Marco. You've been rather stubborn about your past relationships or lack thereof. Are you finally going to clue us in?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Actually, Kim, yes. I've decided to tell the world that I am in a relationship right now and have been with the same person for three years. I am deeply in love with this person and I'm going to show 'em off today." Dylan had a full-on kool-aid smile.

"Wow! This is very exciting...ladies and gentlemen! We have an exclusive confession from the bassist of Downtown Sasquatch. Now, Marco, might it be one of the two lovely ladies that got off the bus with you?" Kim excitedly asked. The camera zoomed in on Terri and Ashley, then back, once again, to the band.

"Terri and Ash? No, no;we're just friends."

"Well, then, who? Don't keep us waiting."

"Yeah, tell them Del Studly," Spinner joked.

"Marco!" A girl yelled, running towards him and jumping into his arms, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. ²

"Ellie! How are you?"

"Marco, is this the lucky young lady you were talking about?" Kim asked, confused and annoyed.

"No, this is one of my best friends, Ellie Nash (dropping his voice) who I'll talk to later."

Ellie mouthed the word "sorry" as she went to stand with Paige, Ashley, and Terri.

"So, Marco, who is the mystery person?" Kim asked, getting agitated.

"Well, we've been going out since the end og my tenth grade year. Recently -- actually, this morning -- I stumbled to a Downtown Sasquatch message board and they were talking about all of our love lives and I decided to let it out as someone was clever enough to figure it out. I believe his screenname was bballboy600 or something like that. Anyway, (he whispered, "Dylan, come here") this is Dylan Michalchuk, and he is my boyfriend."

Dylan held Marco in his arms and kissed him on the cheek. He whispered, "I love you" into his ear.

"I love you, too," Marco said.

The crowd went silent after the news. Even Ellie's mouth dropped. No one clued her in on what Marco was going to announce. All were silent except Spinner, Jimmy, Craig, Terri, Ashley, and Paige who were clapping and cheering.

Dylan and Marco smiled at each other and suddenly Kim snapped back to reality and started her interview again.

"So, what you're saying is, the lucky lady is..."

"A _very_ lucky man." Dylan said, cutting her off.

"Alright. Well, that's all the time we have for this interview, the guys have to go do their sound check. Maybe we can get a quick post-show interview if there's time. Remember, we give it to you first. I'm Kim Chisma, say goodbye guys!"

The guys yell random "good-byes" and "see ya's" and other good bye sayings.

"And, we're clear! Great job everyone!"

* * *

A/N: I am pretty proud of this chapter...it's Marco-centric, maybe a little boring, but I think it was pretty good...but who cares what_ I _think? You need to tell me what _you_ think! Use that little purple button and tell me what you think rocks or sux!

¹ _chisma_ means "gossip" in spanish, so I thought it would be a good last name for a reporter

² wasn't that just perfect timing for her to come in? I just couldn't resist!


	4. Post Interview, Pre Show

**Disclaimer:** Once again...I own nothing except my loves for Degrassi...and even that I share with millions!  
**In This Chapter:** Spinner, Paige, Craig, Jimmy, Marco, Dylan, Terri, Ashley, Ellie, Kim  
**Rating:** PG-13 in this chapter for language...not very bad language...I just want to be safe.  
**A/N:** You guys! I'm SO sorry it took so long for this chapter! I just finished finals at school and the new semester is beginning so the work load won't be too much anymore, so I'll try to update more...and I'm going to add more angst in this story because it's getting kinda boring. This chapter will be really bored because it's just a transition chapter from after the interview onto the show...so don't kill me, please!

**Reviewers:  
****citygal509 -** Thank you!  
**Rowenna7 -** Thanks! Here you go!  
**ReRe04 -** Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed it! I loved Ellie's entrance, too. LOL. I just thought it would've been so cute if Dylan said that!  
**manfreakzoid - **thanks...I was pretty proud of the interview...I'm glad you liked it!**  
JiberySlashPuppet -** Thank you very _mucho_. Marco is one of my faves, too.  
**PsYcHoJo -** Lol. I would imagine it was.  
Thank you to all my WONDERFUL reviewers!

* * *

Downtown Sasquatch  
Chapter 4: Post-Interview, Pre-Show  
Rated PG-13

_As soon as the cameras turned off, Kim went up to the band to thank them for the interview. _

"And Marco, that was a great confession; very good for our ratings." Kim babbled.

"I didn't do it for the ratings. I did it because it was time and I'm so proud to be in a relationship with Dylan." Marco replied as he kissed Dylan who was still holding him.

"Well, thank you guys." Kim said as she got in the news van and drove off.

_Ellie tapped Marco's shoulder and he and Dylan separated. He turned around to see a very ticked off Ellie._

"Why didn't anyone tell me!" She exclaimed, half angry, half happy for him.

"And when was I supposed to tell you? In the middle of the LIVE interview?" Marco asked calmly.

"You smart-ass. Someone else could've told me!" She said looking at Terri, Ashley, and Paige.

"El, chill out. Damn. You know now...that's all that matters. You guys, come on...now we can show you the rest of the area instead of that crappy tour we gave earlier." Marco said, trying to change subjects, but they wouldn't let him.

"So, Dude, that must've been way harder than when you came out in high school, huh?" Spinner asked.

"Actually, it was a lot easier...probably 'cause I wasn't actually talking to anyone, just the camera." replied Marco honestly.

"Yeah, but now everyone will know the truth...whether they watched the interview or if they hear it from friends or on a message board. Marco, I'm so proud of you." Paige said excitedly.

"Ok, ok. Enough about the interview, eh? I have to catch up with Ellie. I haven't seen you in forever! You know what? I'll give you a tour later, Ellie. We need to catch up. We'll see you guys later, ok?" Marco started to walk away, when someone grabbed his arm.

"You forget something?" Dylan asked

"Hmm...no, no, can't say that I did." Marco replied, knowing what Dylan meant, but playing with his emotions.

"Come here." Dylan said, pulling Marco to him so he could kiss him.

"We're waiting over here..." Paige said, jokingly.

"See you later babe. Love you." Marco said.

"Love you, too." Dylan said as they both turned to leave in opposite directions.

_Marco and Ellie found a table by themselves so they could talk._

"Ellie, I've missed you so much, how long has it been since we've seen each other?"

"Too long. So much has changed, Marco."

"Really? Tell me."

"Well, first off, me and my mom are better off than we've ever been. We have lunch together weekly and she's doing so great. You know, she hasn't had more than 2 glasses of wine since she left rehab. That was 2 ½ years ago, Marco!"

"Ellie, that's so great! But what about your love life...anyone since Sean?"

"Yeah...actually...I wanted you to be the first to know...except my mom...I'm a month pregnant!"

"What! Really? Who's the father? Is he hot?"

"Yeah...really. I couldn't be happier. I'm gonna be a mom! You'll meet Kurt soon and don't you dare think of stealing him from me Del Rossi!"

"Chill, El. I just wanna make sure the baby gets good genes...but with you as the mother, he or she will be gorgeous...I'm sure."

"Thanks Marco. Hey, don't you have to go to your sound check soon?" Ellie reminded him.

_Marco checked his watch. It was 5:00. Sound check was in 15 minutes._

"You're right. Come on." He said, helping her up and walking toward the backstage area.

_He found his friends and band mates as they were looking for him, too._

"Hey, there you are, man! Come on, we gotta go to sound check!" Craig informed him.

"Yeah, Craig, I'm coming." Marco said as he and Ellie approached the rest of the group.

_Dylan gave Marco a peck on the lips and put his arm around his shoulder casually as they walked backstage._

_They did their sound check as Ashley, Paige, Terri, Ellie, and Dylan watched._

_Craig couldn't help but look at Ashley when he sang "You Don't Belong To Me Anymore", the song he wrote about her._

_Ashley couldn't help but feel something - she didn't know what, but it was something - when she watched Craig sing, Was this song about her? 'No, he's over us, we're friends,' She foolishly thought.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Ok, this wasn't as short as I intended it to be, there were so many more things I wanted to add as I kept going! So, It was OK, right? I just wrote as I went along...so if things are out of order or confusing, I apologize...please review! It's good for your health!


End file.
